


Faith X Female!Reader Drabbles

by axhseile



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Drugged Sex, F/F, Faith Seed deserves better, Faith Seed is baby, Female!Deputy - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnant!Deputy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, The Bliss is a Bitch, These one-shots are not related to each other unless stated otherwise, They just happen to be based in and around Hope County and the Seeds, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of shit happens, basically everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axhseile/pseuds/axhseile
Summary: Fluff, Angst, Smut - you name it, I've got it.Just a few ideas I have that I decided to write down badly and share with you all.I hope you all enjoy it and please, feel free to comment praise, requests and/or constructive criticism.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Female!Deputy, Faith Seed/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Ignorance is not Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> You have a traumatic history with drugs and bad trips so when you get hit with the bliss for the first time, you panic. Faith helps you out.
> 
> TW - Implied Abuse, Implied Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Being shot (it's not gory but y'know, just in case)

Your head pounded as you stirred awake, groaning and pinching the bridge of your nose when you felt the sharp sting that was left behind from the substance you’d inhaled just a few hours ago. Once you were somewhat awake and conscious, and your brain whirred to life, you noticed you were lying on a vaguely hard mattress, one much harder than the one at your ‘friend’s’. The second you opened your eyes, your heart dropped. The harsh white lights hanging from the ceiling were enough to tell you where you were, that and the distant yet clear as day beeping that was coming from the machine to your left. You whined as you moved your arms to lift yourself up into a position that resembled some form of sitting, looking around the hospital room. It was violently white, a colour your brain had been conditioned to crave but was currently making your stomach twist. A moan spilled from your lips as you felt bile rise up your throat, your torso leaning to the side as you brought up whatever it was that you’d ate earlier. Seriously, what was that? The splattering of liquid against the tile and the sound of someone retching has obviously alerted someone outside as soon enough, you found yourself vomiting into a bowl instead of the previously clean floor with someone sat on the edge of your bed. Once you’d brought up what you believed to be your actual stomach, you lied back down and covered your eyes with your arm, ignoring the soreness you felt in your limbs.

“(y/n), look at me” ‘Oh no. No no no. It can’t be!’ “(y/n) (l/n), listen to your mother when she’s talking to you! Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be” You steeled your face as you removed your arm from your face, looking to the 30-something-year-old woman sitting at the end of the bed, seemingly as far away from you as she could get. The first thing you noticed was the tears in her tired eyes, followed by the way her hands were shaking in her lap as she struggled to keep from reaching for you. You were too far gone anyway. “What were you thinking (y/n)? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” She yelled, gesturing to your arm where you found a blood-sodden bandage. Huh, that’s new. “Kinda wish I had with this headache” You chuckled lightly, managing to crack a short and fake smile which quickly faded as you looked back to your mother who looked as though she was about to explode. “Don’t joke (y/n), do you realise what you’ve cost me? What you’ve cost your father?” Ah yes, your ‘father’. The man was so caught up in his work that he would probably call his business his one and only child and his greatest achievement. He certainly never said that about you anymore. “Ah yeah, how is the old man? Is he currently working on covering over this? Pushing me under the rug? Can’t have the public knowing that this perfect businessman and his perfect wife have raised a fuck-up of a daughter who’s addicted to coke because it’s the only constant thing in her life” You huffed, tears now pooling in the corners of your eyes.

You’d really struggled when you had to move away from your hometown, away from your friends, at 17. You had to move because of your dad’s work, and you kept moving for that reason for about two and a half years. By the fourth house, you gave up on trying to make friends because what was the point? You’d only find yourself having to leave them a month later. By the fifth house, you found yourself going to an awful lot of ‘study sessions’ with your ‘friends’ which in reality was you guzzling whatever alcohol you could get your hands on until you passed out on some poor guys lawn. By the sixth or seventh, you were long gone, alcohol and drugs became your best friends and the only thing that kept you going, or at least that’s how it felt. But that’s what brought you here, 16 years old and hooked up to about 4 machines, each of which you couldn’t begin to guess the function of.

“Don’t give me that attitude young lady! Your father is the reason you didn’t wake up in a jail cell! He’s managed to convince the policeman outside to give you another chance.” She scolded, standing up and walking to the door, opening it and letting in the well-groomed man you were supposed to call your father. You glared at him as he pulled the cuffs of his sleeves down and looked down his nose at you, just as he always had for the last 3 years of your life. “Fine. Hello dear father, you look put together for a guy whose daughter just about over-dosed on coke. How much did you just pay, sorry, bribe the policeman outside to keep him quiet?” You asked innocently, looking up at him with a snarky smile before dropping the act and looking in the opposite direction. “You know, everything I’ve done to keep you happy and out of trouble and this is the thanks you give me?” Your father chastised, crossing his arms across his chest. With a scoff, you turned back to look at him with a frown on your face. “Everything you’ve done to keep me happy? Really? When? Because last time I checked, it’s your damn fault I’m like this! You’re the one who had to move and fuck up my whole life-“ “Language!” “No, I won’t watch my language because this bastard has had this coming for the last 3 years! You changed my life, time and time again and you were never there to give it any kind of normality or constant. You only cared about your work, never about me! Your own daughter! You might as well have been dead!” You screamed, tears rolling down your face at an alarming pace. But then again, any other time you felt yourself about to cry, you stuffed the emotion up with drugs so, you suppose it must have been building up for a while. “How dare you blame me?!” Your father was seething when you looked up at him through tearful eyes. “If you really think it’s my fault then I wish you’d actually fucking overdosed, would save me the guilty conscience,” He yelled, his fists clenching at his sides as he walked closer towards the bed until he was at the bedside. “I want you out of my house, out of my family, you disgraceful bitch!” 

You didn’t think you’d heard him right until his hand came down clean across your face, his palm seemingly putting the words into motion while he stormed out of the room, followed by his obedient little wife. Your lungs began to constrict as you let out a strangled cry, the tears never stopping. You curled your legs up to your chest as you struggled to breathe over the overwhelming urge to scream your lungs out. Your sobs wracked through your entire body and you felt as though you were in a nightmare. But this was real. Oh so real. And so was the train ticket your mother came back into the room with.

*Three years later*

Three years had past and you were now living an entirely new life. You were almost three years clean and were now known as Deputy (L/N), the hero of Hope County, Montana. Your life had changed for the better. Well, besides the fact that you had a cult leader and his three heralds chasing your ass 24/7 and you felt as though you hadn’t sat down properly for about a month now. Yep, life was so much better here. More exhilarating, you thought. You’d found it fun to wind up the youngest brother, calling him a poor little rich boy whenever he got his panties in a twist and you took pride in the fact that Jacob could never quite catch you whenever you trashed something in the mountains. But Faith, oh Faith was the most exhilarating out of them all, in more ways than one. Somehow, she’d grabbed your attention when you first saw her in the church, her pasty green eyes glued to you in a sort of trance. That short interaction was all you needed to form some sort of attachment to the woman. But of course, you couldn’t get anywhere near her because the girl was a damn hallucination half of the time, popping up out of nowhere left, right and center because of this drug called the “Bliss”. You didn’t mind too much because at least you could see her, you just couldn’t reach her, couldn’t take her hand. You sort of wished that you could get to some Bliss so you could talk to her one to one like so many people had said you could.

But you soon found out the Bliss wasn’t for you.

You were panting as you raced through the trees, men shouting a few hundred yards behind you and bullets whizzing through the air past your body. They were chasing after you. You didn’t know if they wanted you dead or alive but you sure as hell weren’t about to find out. You’d freed a few hostages in a place called “the Misery” and liberated the jail and that’s apparently all it took to piss Faith off. “What a sensitive bitch” you’d thought to yourself. 

Twigs snapped under your feet as you stumbled through the terrain, jumping over large rocks and sliding beneath half-fallen trees. When you reached the Henbane riverside, you dove straight in, not bothering to kick off your boots, and swam to the other side, not thinking about the men behind you but only about getting away. That’s when it hit you. Literally. A bullet pierced its way into your right shoulder, causing you to cry out as your knees buckled and hit the muddy ground. And if that wasn’t enough, your heart dropped as you realised the lead must have been laced in Bliss as you started to notice your vision lagging and blurring objects together, an all too familiar sight, and you swear you could feel it flowing through your bloodstream. You shut your eyes and tried to stand, your legs heavy but working well enough to drag you into a secluded area surrounded by trees and bushes before collapsing altogether. You cradled your knees up to your chest and squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to make the world around you stop spinning. Your lungs felt constricted in your chest as you heaved for air, your breaths coming in quick and shallow. Your eyes were filled with tears and your face was already wet enough from the river. Your panic grew worse, feeling as though you weren’t in control as you began hearing what sounded like whispers next to your ear. The whole world around you sounded echoey and every slight noise made your head pound like it was seconds away from exploding. The only thing that grounded you was your drenched clothes clinging to your skin and pulling you down to the earth beneath you, but even that wasn’t enough. Your panic attack grew stronger, as did the Bliss, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before your body finally succumbed to the hallucinogenic.

You felt the air around you shift as you heard a warped sound of something, or in this case, someone, conjuring out of thin air. ‘For fuck sake’ You thought to yourself, wondering how things could possibly get worse. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt a hand place itself on your knee, reaching for the blade you kept in your cargo pants pocket. But another hand found its way to your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. “Hello, Deputy” A soft voice as clear as day flowed smoothly through your ears, causing no pain to your head like the shrill echoes from the outside world around you. You looked up to find no one other than Faith Seed, crouched before you with a gentle smile on her face and somehow, even though it was her fault you were in this position in the first place, you felt safer already. “What’s wrong? Don’t panic, let the Bliss take you, you’ll be calm” She cooed, taking the hand from your knee to brush the back of it down your cheek before cupping your chin. When you shook your head, she frowned slightly. As she opened her mouth to argue, you spoke “I-I can’t. I’ve been s-so good for 3 years...p-please, I can’t go back, I can’t”. To anyone else, that would’ve been a bunch of aimless rambling, anything to get away from the Bliss. But to Faith, it instantly hit a chord within her, and she pulled back slightly from you, walking round to your side so she could see your wounded shoulder where the Bliss bullet had pierced your skin. You were about to threaten her when you felt her pull the fabric down and away from the skin and pressed what you think were her lips to the wound. You took deep breaths as the world around you became clearer and your body seemingly came back down to earth, which turns out it wasn’t all good because you realised how cold you were from your drenched clothes.

When you finally opened your eyes, you began to process what had just happened. And memories came flooding back. Of your days back when you were addicted to the substance that got you kicked out, of your father and how he kicked you out and how your mother didn’t say a word, just went along with it like the good little obedient wife she was. Everything came back in such a rush and you broke. The tears poured like a damned faucet; your body shook with each shaky gasp you took. You looked up to find Faith standing there, looking down at you. But she wasn’t looking down on you, no. It was a look of sympathy, a look of relativity. You watched as she kneeled down gracefully and hesitantly opened her arms to you. An offer of comfort, an offer of mercy. She’d intended to drug you and bring you to Joseph like she’d been ordered but she couldn’t possibly do it, not to a girl that reflected herself all those years ago. You sniffled as you continued to look at her and her open arms. Seconds went by and she felt frozen to the spot. What if it was another illusion? What if you go to reach for her and she disappears like every other fucking time? Another second goes by, and another. Fuck it. You get to your knees and stumble over to her, collapsing not so gracefully into her embrace and let out a small whimper when she didn’t disappear in a puff of green smoke. She smelt of flowers and freshly cut grass mixed with a little bit of earth, and that was ok. Faith’s arms wrapped tightly around you and her chin found itself on your head, a hand slowly combing through your wet hair. You continued to sob gently in her embrace, and you felt a hint of guilt when you realised you must be soaking her lace dress, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was too busy blushing over the fact that she finally had you in her arms, after so long of yearning for it. A press of her lips to the top of your head and a squeeze of your hand and you felt so much better as you pulled back (albeit reluctantly) from the young girl’s hold. 

You stared back at her as she grabbed your hands, clearly wanting to say something but trying to figure out how to word it. “I...I understand what you’ve been through. More than you know. I was cast out by my own family, bullied by my own friend, ostracised by my whole community. I turned to a needle for help,” She confessed, her voice barely above a whisper “I was lost...I wanted to die. And then the Father found me, and I found hope. He showed me life was worth living.” She looked deep into your eyes and smiled sincerely as she brought a hand up to your face. “I hope you’re not about to tell me he can save me too because him and I aren’t on very good ‘lifesaving’ terms” You pointed out bluntly, failing in your attempts to resist leaning into the herald’s touch. The giggle that followed was enough to make your heart flutter. “No, I can see that. What I was going to say was that I want to save you” 

You couldn’t have possibly heard that right. Faith Seed, the girl you have been covertly obsessing over since you got here, wants to save you. Without thinking, you lurched forward, grabbing both sides of her face with your hands and smashed your lips onto hers. Eventually, once the surprise had worn off and her heart started working again, you felt her arms snake around your waist to pull you close to her and return the kiss. It was short and sweet but when you both pulled away from each other, you were out of breath and your heart was hammering against your chest, ready to jump out at any second. Your hand rested on the side of her face, your thumb brushing her cheek gently, and your eyes were locked with hers as you said - 

“I think you already have”


	2. What you wish you'd said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the deputy, pride yourself on keeping your past with the Seeds under the proverbial rug. However, such a decision comes to bite you in the ass further down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - drugs, graphic depictions of violence and death  
> Implied sexual content (kinda vague but just letting you know)

The resistance didn't know about your _personal_ history with "Faith". Of course, you really knew her as Rachel, the blonde-haired heartthrob of your teen years. You were close to the girl, inseparable from her really, and some of that bond still lingered like the faint yet fragrant flower pollen you couldn't quite get out of the fabric of your clothes. 

The resistance didn't know that you had once been the one who had saved her, who helped her through all the withdrawal and the abuse, the bullying and the isolation. They didn't know about the countless nights where you'd sneak in through her bedroom window and spend the night holding her close to you, pulling her head to your chest and lacing your fingers through her hair, trying to get the tears to stop soaking through the shirt you'd just managed to throw on before you got caught leaving home. They didn't know about the soft kisses and gentle touches, the way you would take her mind off of the world by engulfing her senses with yourself, lingering kisses showered upon velvet skin, pooling in liquid heat for you to lather up with a gentle yet rough swipe of your tongue. They didn't know that you were the only one who got to hear her genuine laugh, a sound so sweet, so contagious despite, or maybe due to, its rarity and you always took pride in the fact that you were the one and only person to entice such a gem from the girl's lips. They didn't know that even now when all of that is ancient history, and the girl you love only comes to you as nothing more than a pale green hallucination, you still manage to find a way to be close to her.

The resistance didn't know that when you claimed to be in the Valley or the Mountains, you were actually drugged up in the fields of white flowers, reality warped past recognition and cool hands molded around yours. Her voice floated through the air around you, a soothing melody to your ears that made you forget the stinging of your nose and the pounding in your skull. They didn't know that you were on the brink of addiction to the powdery pollen of the bliss and the arms that welcomed you with a familiar embrace. They didn't know that you still loved the girl with her golden hair and blue eyes, her lips and the smile that came with them, the smile that never failed to take you back to before your name was "Rook", before the Seeds, to a time where the scariest thing was Rachel's parents catching you if you didn't manage to wake up in time to make your escape.

And why should they know? 

Well, you soon found that out. Because now, the scariest thing to you was losing her altogether. Although it was still terrifying, you could cope with the fact that you could only see her as a Bliss-induced dream because surely that meant she was alive _somewhere_. The scariest thing to you was the fact that you were walking down the same path as you had a thousand times before, the grass still crisp and overgrown beneath your heavy boots as you glided along and the same waves of swirling green mist in the distance, holding a pistol in your hand with a purpose, an reluctant intent to kill. The scariest thing was you had a job to do but as you continued walking, you saw her sitting patiently on the abnormally large rock surrounded by shallow waters, flicking loose pebbles away idly before turning to see you and smile that damn smile. And now, the scariest _fucking_ thing was the fact she knew why you were here.

"Come to save me again, (Y/N)?" she asked, her voice soft, silk wrapped around every syllable and yet, it did absolutely _nothing_ to soften the blow of reality. With unshed tears clinging to the corners of your eyes, you look down to the floor, unable to look at her directly, hoping that this hallucination would just go away and reveal that this was all a nightmare, that the Sheriff hadn't asked you to kill the love of your life, that you weren't so. _goddamn_. obedient to his orders. ' _This isn't real, you'll wake up, just open your eyes, **open your fucking eyes** ' _Instead, you felt a hand smooth over your cheek and down to lift your chin up and it was real. This was all real, she was here and the look in her eyes said she was willing. She _wanted_ this. "Fa-..Rachel, I-I _can't_ lose you!" You cried, fat, clear tears cascaded down your face in ugly sobs. Her smile, although saddened, remained in place as she wiped away your tears with her thumbs, pressing her forehead gently against your own. "Please (Y/N). You know that this is the only way," her voice was gentle, lips brushing over yours as she spoke "I'm miserable, I'm still in the same hell as I was all those years ago and you, you're still here to save me" You shook your head against hers, eyes squeezed shut to try and block out the crushing feeling of reality, the realisation that this was the only way. Eyes stayed shut as you crashed your lips onto hers, arms wrapped around her so tightly it would be sure to hurt if they weren't so drugged up. More tears fell, from both sides, and they mingled between your lips but you didn't care. You only pulled you lips away to breath, foreheads still pushed together as your breathing mixed in with her's. You opened your eyes and looked into hers and you finally saw it. You saw just how miserable she was.

"Save me, please"

She almost pushed you away and took a few steps back, lifting her arms and gesturing to the pistol you'd brought with her head and a knowing smile. A consenting smile. Shaking hands grasped at firm metal, the weapon rattling as it was lifted and held to aim for her head. You stood like that for a while and almost laughed at the thought of how Sheriff would beat your ass for hesitating. _A_ _lmost._

"Please, (Y/N)"

You looked to her blue eyes one last time and mouthed the words "I love you" to her before looking away again, bolting your eyes shut and tried to remember your training. ' _breathe_ '. You took a deep breath and then, snapped. You let out a strangled cry as you pulled the trigger, your scream almost louder than the sound of gunfire. You fell to your knees as soon as it was done, still not looking to the girl that had crumpled to the floor in front of you. Sobs wracked violently through your whole body, the cries spilling out as choked words, pleas for forgiveness, begging to wake up and somehow find out this was all a nightmare, that you'd be back in a time where the hardest thing to see was Rachel struggling through her withdrawal.

But opening your eyes now, you knew that the hardest thing you would ever have to look at was right in front of you. 

Rachel had fallen to her knees, her arms limp by her side and her head tilted back to look to the sky. Crimson blood trickled down from the gunshot wound that had went straight through her skull and splattered against the rock behind her. It poured down over her nose and lips, down her neck and into the collar of her once white dress, now stained a vibrant scarlet. You let out a hoarse cry as you crawled towards her corpse, the world slowing returning to normality around you as her hold on your mind diminished for the last time, pulling her towards you and lying her over you, cradling her head close to your chest, like you had a million times years ago, incapable of caring about the blood that ran down your skin and dissipated into the water of the what was now a riverbed below. You held her face to your breast, rocking back and forth as if you were putting her to sleep, before looking up to the pale emerald sky and screaming. Oh god how you screamed. You cursed every deity you could think of for making this your fate, for making you the cause of your love's demise, shouting out into the abyss until your throat was dry as you held her cold, pale body closer still, raking shaking fingers through silky gold. You kneeled there for what felt like days, completely numb to the water that soaked through your jeans and the blood that had stained your shirt and made it cling uncomfortably to your skin, simply rocking back and forth incessantly, tears never ceasing. The skin on your face felt tight from your salty tears and your lips were dry but you didn't care, you couldn't. All you could think about was the fact that your refusal to explain your past, your refusal to disobey orders, had brought you here. The love of your life's blood was, and always had been, on your hands. And you didn't know how you could possibly live with that, _if_ you could live with that. You looked into her eyes, now pale green in the light of reality and let out a short, pained laugh as you saw that same goddamn smile that still lingered on her bloody lips as you kissed them tenderly.

Oh what you wish you'd said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry for the angst. I got this idea after playing through Faith's Boss level (for like the 6th time) and I just had to write it because I cry like a little bitch everytime I play through that fucking level and I wanted to pay tribute to that😅
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know in the comments. And also, feel free to request anything, I'm open to ideas for fluff, smut, angst, anything tbh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💞

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope that you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.  
> I apologise if it isn't that good, I haven't wrote anything for a good few years so I'm kind of rusty, just bare with me.


End file.
